


I Have An Armory

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Loki just wants sexy times, and straps, too many weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki’s attempt at sexy times fail.  Spectacularly.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 89





	I Have An Armory

You ran your hands up Loki’s chest, his muscles flexing under his armor. You kneeled on the bed, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

“Loki…” you breathed into him.

“My dove. I have imagined this moment since I first saw you.”

He tugged at his belt. It fell to the floor with a thud. Your hands slipped underneath the hem on his tunic. Your brow furrowed as your hand came back into view holding a dagger.

“What is that doing there?”

“Protection, pet.” Loki nuzzled into your neck.

“Are you expecting assassins?”

“One can never be too prepared.” Loki muttered.

He fumbled as he raised his leg to pull off one boot and then the other, joining his belt and dagger on the floor. He unhooked a small holster containing a push knife from each calf. You raised an eyebrow.

“Anything else?” You rocked back, arms crossed.

Loki chuckled, the mood was spoiling. This was not the plan. Loki tugged his spaulder off his shoulders. You slipped underneath the leather vest only to find another small knife.

“Loki…” your voice growing stern.

He threw you a sheepish grin. “I’m certain that is the last one.” he lied.

The vest pulled off next, and then the gauntlet. You made contact with his skin as your fingers traced along his forearm. There you found what you could only describe as throwing stars. Loki took them from your hand and tossed them onto the ground into the growing pile.

“My love, I want to feel you.” You pressed against him. His cock strained against his breeches. You tugged at the laces, loosening them up and pushing them away from his waist. Your face frowned as you pulled a Claymore from his trousers.

“You’ve always said you couldn’t believe what I was packing down there.” Loki attempted to make light of the increasingly ridiculous situation. He didn’t remember putting that there. What else had he magicked away.

“I’m leaving.” You moved to get off the bed, but Loki grabbed your wrists.

“No, please stay. I’ll take care of this.” You laid down propping your head onto the pillow.

Loki struggled with the loops, straps and buckles, shucking off layers upon layers of armor and fabric. He mentally noted to speak to the palace’s tailor and blacksmith about easier access at another time.

He pulled out another three daggers, one with a jeweled handle, a mace, and inexplicably a crossbow which he had never seen before. After what seemed to be an inordinate period, Loki stood naked. Sweaty and panting, but naked.

There was a gigantic pile next to the bed, as tall, if not taller than the bed. There were enough weapons to arm a small militia and so much leather that one would wonder whether there were any cows left on Midgard.

“Now, where were we?” He called out to you as he crawled onto the bed towards you, kissing along your neck. You didn’t respond. “Dove?” Loki caressed your cheek.

You snored softly, falling asleep while waiting for Loki.

Loki laid back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

“Fuck.”


End file.
